The invention relates to the field of distributors that comprise a brush type applicator, etc., to locally deposit a typically fluid product on a support, the product being contained in the said distributor, and to facilitate its application on the said support.
One example application is in the field of cosmetic products for mascara distributors that comprise brush type applicators for applying mascara on eyelashes.
A large number of typically fluid cosmetic product applicators are known, such as mascara or nail varnish applicators.
These applicators may comprise a brush, for example as described in European application No. 01420042.2.
They may also comprise a flexible element, for example like that described in European application No. 00420175.2.
They may also comprise a brush, for example like that known in the prior art in the case of nail varnish bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,728 is also known, that describes a mascara applicator in which the traditional brush has been replaced by several balls capable of rotating about themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,416 is also known that describes a liquid applicator, such as a liquid deodorant, comprising a spongy application material capable of rotating about itself.
Problems that Arise
Mascara or nail varnish applicators according to the state of the art typically comprise a gripping means and an application means for transferring the product to be applied onto a support.
As mentioned earlier, these application means according to the state of the art are typically composed of a brush fixed to a manual gripping means, which can also act as a cap for a receptacle containing the product to be applied.
During use, the brush containing the product to be applied is placed on the support (nails, eyelashes, skin, etc.) and moved about the support so as to leave a deposit of the product. It is well known that this type of deposit is not necessarily very homogenous and is frequently striated, as a result of brush translation movements during application of the product.
The mascara applicator described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,728 has several disadvantages:
firstly the mascara gets trapped discontinuously between the balls, which cannot result in an application as uniform as is desired,
secondly, the applicator has a fairly pointed end, and therefore can be unpleasant if not actually dangerous as it comes into contact with the face
finally, the mascara tends to penetrate between the balls and the central spindle and tends to make the balls stick and prevent them from turning.
The invention is intended to obtain a reliable and therefore smoother and more uniform application of mascara or nail varnish without requiring several passes of the applicator on the support, possibly along different directions.
Furthermore, there is a constant demand for new applicator types, so that a variety of applicators can be offered together with increased differentiation between presentations of cosmetic products, and particularly so that effects that cannot be obtained with applicators according to the state of the art can be obtained.
The purpose of the invention is applicators that solve these problems, while remaining economic to make.
According to the invention, the distributor (9) of a cosmetic product (10) designed to be deposited on a support (8) such as part of the face or finger or toe nails, comprises a body typically forming a reservoir (5) for the said product (10) and an applicator (1). The said applicator (1) comprises a longitudinal element (11, 160) in the axial direction (112), with a manual gripping means (13, 15) fixed to the xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d end (12) of the said longitudinal element and a means of application (2) of the said cosmetic product (10) fixed to the said longitudinal element at its other xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d end (14), at least part (20) of the said application means (2) cooperating with the said lower end (14) of the said longitudinal element in rotation, the said part (20) being free to rotate with respect to the said lower end (14), the said mobile part (20) and the said lower end (14) typically cooperating like a xe2x80x9chubxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cspindlexe2x80x9d pair, the said part (20) of the said application means (2) typically comprising a means (27) of transferring or temporarily retaining the said product, typically on its surface but possibly in its body and typically working by capillarity, so that manual displacement of the said applicator (1) in order to make a local deposit of the said product on the said support (8) causes rotation of the said mobile part (20) with respect to the said lower end (14) and a transfer of the said cosmetic product (10) on the said support (8), applicator (1) in which the said transfer or temporary retention means (27) comprises a lower end (271) positioned in the axial direction with respect to the said lower end (14), such that the said lower end (14) does not project beyond the axial level of the said lower end (271).
Thus, the applicator according to the invention comprises a mobile part free to move in rotation, such that a manual pressure can be applied on the applicator while moving the applicator in translation without generating a large friction force between the mobile part and the support to be treated. The width of this mobile part may typically be between 5 and 30 mm.
The applicant has compared applicators according to the prior art and applicators according to the invention and has observed that product layers obtained using applicators according to the invention did not have the same appearance as product layers obtained with applicators according to the prior art and were less striated.
The applicant has also observed that it is possible to have applicators with a mobile part without any risk of seizure of the mobile part and that are more comfortable to use, since the fixed part of the applicator can never come into contact with the support or the face.